<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry by coolcaramelbunny1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808043">Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcaramelbunny1111/pseuds/coolcaramelbunny1111'>coolcaramelbunny1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Writing, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcaramelbunny1111/pseuds/coolcaramelbunny1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I occasionally write poetry, I have little to no idea what kind of poetry it is or will be, but it will most likely be emotionally charged. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Idea - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>poetry form of expression.</p><p> </p><p>poetry</p><p>is a mystery </p><p> </p><p>thoughts thrown, </p><p>discarded on a surface of paper onto the floor</p><p> </p><p>tears staining-smudging the ink freshly written </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>anger screamed through lead scratched against lifeless sheets</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>poetry</p><p>is a song, </p><p> </p><p>poetry is a form of expression.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>